Split keyboards for computer terminals, in which a conventional keyboard is divided into a plurality of cooperating sections with keys, are known and are desirable for many reasons. The cooperating sections of the keyboard can be folded relative to each other to occupy a small space for storage, such as with a laptop or palmtop computer, and can be relatively positioned to provide comfort to a user during operation of the keyboard. U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,728 to Goldstein and U.S. Patent Application No. (Not Yet Assigned) to Kurokawa et al., Attorney Docket No. 8194-116 and filed Sep. 15, 1997, both disclose split keyboards having mutually detachable or pivotable keyboard sections.
Conventional keyboards can include a power control key which toggles On/Off the flow of power in the keyboard to electrical circuitry, such as to circuits for wireless communication with a computer, or to an attached computer. Accidental actuation of the power key is particularly troublesome for wireless split keyboards which tend to be moved about while stored and where a battery provides a limited power supply life for keyboard circuitry, such as for wireless communication circuitry. Power control keys have been recessed in the keyboard to minimize any accidental actuation of power.